Broship Drabbletude
by NekoEXE
Summary: Goopi and Brad are bros who sometimes kiss. Here's a bunch of drabbles about them. Rated M for sexual themes, gore, language, and ideologically sensitive material.


01.) Sweets

God, fuck... Brad could literally think no other words as he forced himself to scoop up another one of the pastries from the table before him. It's not that the cupcakes weren't good, they were delicious. Not to mention the delectable pineapple in them. It's the fact that Goopi thought it would be a good idea to bring over 48 of the damn things. He didn't want to hurt the little guy's feelings, so he pretty much decided to make quick work of it. Well, quick work turned into long work. Brad choked down another one of the snacks, feeling like he was going to burst.

"Something wrong, Bash?" Goopi uttered, chewing away at a cupcake. Pineapple wasn't really his thing, but it seemed like an interesting recipe.

"N-No, it's just...phew..." Brad rested a hand on his gut, which had gained a considerable bulge after having well over a dozen pastries stuffed into it. "It's just, I'm a bit...tired, Gabriel." He watched the teen flinch, practically crushing the soft treat in his hand. Literally, the best part of this whole situation. The blonde huffed, before looking back at the rows of treats before him. Only around a dozen left. "Hurp..." A hand snapped to Bash's mouth, but it was too late, the burp had escaped his throat and was now hanging in the silence.

"...I baked too much didn't I." Goopi's voice was a solid line of monotone.

"...Yeah." Brad rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry!" Gavin let out a giggle at his own stupidity, he should have known that 48 would be too much for the blonde to handle. The black-haired boy pulled his chair around the table, scooting next to him. "Here, Bradley..." He made sure to add a pinch of acidic emphasis to his name. "Let me do something."

"Wait, what are you-" Bradley sucked in a breath as Goopi pulled up the blonde's shirt. He let it out like a hiss as the other boy gently rubbed his overfilled gut.

"Awwww, did widdle Bwadley eat too much? Das a nono!" Bradley would've swung at the taller boy, but god damn it he did not have the energy. He just let Gavin's magic fingers trail across his stuffed belly. It's not like he was enjoying this or anything! It was just sort of...nice...and comfortingWHAT WAS HE SAYING. This was so incredibly stupid and embarrassing. The blonde pouted.

"Oh shut up! It wasn't like I liked them or any-" Brad was cut off as Goopi managed to ninja a kiss from his pastry-crusted lips.

"Clearly you liked them enough."

"When I can move again, I'm throwing you out the window."

"Yeah, yeah, sure sure."

* * *

02.) Apologies

It wasn't hard to watch it happen. Brad barely had a choice. It had been seven months since he and Gavin met. It had been four months since their first hug. It had only been one since their first kiss.

"...I'm sorry..." Those words still echoed through the blonde's brain. He collapsed to his knees, simply staring at the ground. He balled his hands up into fists, then released. Bradley stared into his hands.

It was his One Year Mark. The Spirit was supposed to die. He was supposed to die. HE was SUPPOSED to DIE. Yet, Goopi insisted on coming. Why...why would he let this happen!?  
The first few waves were easy, just snapping their necks like twigs. One, two, one, two. The waves got harded, and the ENFORCERs got bigger. A few death-defying dodges, and there was only one left.

"I've got this, Gabriel!" He had shouted, stepping in to strike the final one into crimson shards. Punch. He socked it, his fingers ablaze with dark red streaks. It's massive head reared, and Bradley awaited the sound of it dissolving into static noise. That's why he was so surprised to watch as it pulled its head back with a resounding WHIP. Bradley barely moved, he just stared, locking eyes with those scarlet slits. It opened it's jaw, ready to take the blonde in one foul swoop.

Thud.

Brad opened his eyes. He was lying on the grass, away from the looming beast, but something stood in his place. Something with a slender build, black hair, and bright eyes.

"...I'm sorry." He smiled. Goopi smiled, preceding a loud crunch. The Spirit's body faded in and out of existence, before land on the grass in a pool of it's own gore.

Decapitation.

"..." Brad could feel his heart drop out from his chest. He stared at Goopi's corpse. The sound of Richter's shocked yelling. Annabel pulling him out of the way. It didn't matter now. All he could hear was a loud ringing, and echoes of Goopi's last words.

"...I'm sorry." The blonde repeated. "I'm sorry..." He said it again. He brought his hands to his head, gripping his ears with all his strength. Anything to stop the ringing and the voices. "I'M SORRY!" He screamed. His vision was blurry. Spinning, spinning, everything was spinning. Everything was spinning and Goopi was GONE. GONE, GONE, GONE GONE GONE, GONE.

He blacked out.

* * *

03.) Chewy

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaash..." Goopi groaned, slumping in the uncomfortable bus seat. "I'm boreeed." The teen rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me."

"What am I, your personal jester?" Brad shoved another Pocky into his mouth. Bluh, it tasted like rubber. The teen's stomach let out a hungry growl as he watched his friend chew at the chocolate-covered treat. Come on, take the bate, take the bate! Brad thought, his frown deepening. Gavin tossed himself across the teen's lap, staring up at his red-shirted friend.

"Hmmmm..." Goopi muttered, watching the blonde angrily gnaw at the snack food, the end hanging out of his mouth. "Let me help you with that." The ebony-haired teen pulled himself up from his friend's lap. Without a second thought, he wrapped his lips around Brad's Pocky. Gavin gazed into Bash's eyes, and gave him a loving smile.

"Quit it!" Brad pushed the teen away. On the inside, he was practically glowing. Mission complete. He thought, relaxing back into the seat. He quietly finished off the Pocky as Goopi rested his head on his shoulder. These were good days.

* * *

04.) Possession

Goopi shoved Brad to the floor. The taller boy pressed his hands against the blonde's arms, restraining him against the tile. Gavin's lips pressed against Bash's in a passionate kiss. Brad tried to reach up, and push the boy away, but he was holding him down with a lot more strength than is to be expected from such a slender kid.

"G-Gabriel, wh-what are you-!?" The blonde managed to say when he got a breath in.

"I'm letting you fuck me." Goopi said, grinding his hips against Brad's clothed manhood. Brad was about to say something, but he stopped for a moment. Mostly because holy fuck that felt good, but he noted something. The teen's voice sounded off, not necessarily different, but off. "What!?" Bradley attempted to force Gavin off of him, but was simply met with another hard grind against his pelvis. He let out a heavy moan, which cued Goopi to give him another sloppy kiss. It occured to him that Goopi was keeping his eyes closed the entire time.

"Sh-shush, just let it happen..." Gavin moaned, already biting his lip. He reached down and unbuckled Brad's belt. The blonde tried to resist, but Goopi was still restraining his arms, and his legs weren't exactly free either. The teen licked his lips, before grinding hard against Brad a third time. His eyes fluttered open for a moment.  
"Oh you motherfucker!" Brad felt anger rush through his aroused form. He managed to force off one of Goopi's hands, before punching him in the face. The teen was sent rolling away vigorously, slamming into a nearby wall, with pants around his knees and a bulge showing through his underwear. His eyes snapped open. They were glowing pale teal. "Richter! Get out of there so I can kill you myself!"

"Alright, alright, yeesh." Goopi said, before his eyes went back to their normal colors. The amethyst apparition flew out of the younger teen's body. Hovering nearby, he frowned. "Yeesh, I was just trying to give you what you and he wanted."

"You nearly forced yourself on me, you asshole!"

"He did what?" Annabel suddenly dashed through a nearby door, having heard the calamity. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"...Is he lying?"

"Big time." Brad said.

"OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SPEAR DON'T DO THAT." Richter flew down the hall, away from the orange ghost with murder in her eyes.

"...Bluh, what happened?" Goopi asked, rubbing his eye. Of course it didn't take long for him to look down and notice his obvious boner. "...It's not what it looks like!" He shrieked. The teen quickly curled up into a small ball to hide his hard-on and his embarrassment.

"Dude, relax, it was nothing." Brad stood up, re-buckled his pants, and stiffly walked over to his friend.

"Can we please not talk about this."

"...Sure." Brad turned the teen around, and gave him a smooch on the forehead. 'But you are not allowed to call me 'Bradley' for the rest of the week."

"Argh! Fine." Goopi grumbled, awkwardly zipping up his pants. He stood up, and took Brad by the hand. "I don't know what happened, but I'm exhausted."

"Here, let me take you home." Brad said, and Goopi gently nuzzled into the boy's hair. Brad didn't even swat him away this time.


End file.
